Handful of Hope
by Shinkyu
Summary: —Kisah tentang cinta. Berkorban untuk orang yang berharga... tanpa memperdulikan perasaan diri sendiri. Mencoba bertahan walau sulit. Mencoba meraih walau tahu, tangan tak mampu. Gender switch/EXO fanfiction/ Kaisoo, Chansoo, Chanbaek! RnR


**Disclaimer :** Para cast di dalam fanfiction ini bukan punyaku. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Pair : KaiSoo, ChanSoo, ChanBaek (Bisa berubah sesuai keinginan dan mood Author)*dzig*

**Length** : Chapter(s)

**Cast :** EXO Member

**Author **: **S**hi**n**k**y**u

**Genre** : Romance. Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** :_ Typo(s) YAOI, OoC, AU. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Kai PoV hingga akhir.  
_

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Tidak menerima plagiat!_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**..Handful of Hope..**

* * *

**Kai's Point of View**

Aku berjalan sambil melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan. Hari ini adalah hari minggu biasanya pada hari libur seperti ini aku lebih memilih berdiam seharian di atas kasurku. Namun, kali ini berbeda entah ada angin apa aku ingin jalan-jalan. Sedikit refreshing sebelum besok memulai aktivitas monotonku kembali—bersekolah.

Langkah lakiku terhenti di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Aku masuk dan langsung terpaku pada berbagai macam gantungan berbentuk Pororo—yang di pajang di dekat pintu masuk. Aku tertawa geli melihat pose Pororo yang lucu.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada, Krong." Gumamku seraya menyentuh salah satu gantungan, kecewa.

"Kau suka Krong?"

Omo!

Aku memegang dadaku kaget lalu menoleh ke samping—mendapati seorang yeoja tersenyum cemerlang sambil menatap kupenuh harap. Surai coklat panjangnya menjuntai lembut hingga punggung. Mata bulatnya yang imut menatap langsung mataku yang terpaku melihatnya. Tak dapatku pungkiri.

Aku, terpesona...

Dia cantik dan imut di saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa jadi merasa gugup. Aku berdehem sebelum menjawab."Yeah, lumayan."

Ugh...

Aku memalukan! Secara tidak langsung aku mengakui bahwa diriku—namja berumur delapan belas tahun—masih suka menonton film kartun—Pororo. Selama ini aku menjaga kebiasaanku itu sebagai rahasia dan sekarang terbongkarlah sudah.

Dugaanku bahwa yeoja itu akan mencemooh diriku ternyata salah. Dia malah tertawa bahagia. Mengoncang-goncang lenganku, sambil berkata."Aku juga suka! Waah kita sama"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya yang ceria. Dia menceritakan alasan-alasan mengapa suka Pororo dengan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya.

Aku harus berterima kasih pada Pororo karenanya aku bisa berteman dan dekat dengan yeoja cantik bernama Kyungsoo...

###

Kemudian, setiap hari minggu aku dan Kyungsoo selalu berjanji untuk bilang aku adalah 'teman lelaki keduanya'. Aku tidak mengerti… jadi sebelumnya dia hanya punya seorang teman lelaki saja?

Ah... entahlah.

"Kai!"Suara panggilan yang sangat kuhapal membuatku menoleh. Aku langsung tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo berlari ke arahku. Seperti biasa dia tampak manis dari hari-kehari.

"Kau terlambat." Aku cemberut pura-pura marah padanya.

Wajahnya memelas dan langsung duduk di sampingku—di bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang—tempat favorit kami. Kutahan untuk tidak terkikik.

"Mianhaeyo... Kai"

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. Dia berkedip-kedip dan memohon padaku.

Akh, sial. Aku tidak pernah kuat jika dia memasang ekspresi seperti Kyungsoo ingin kumasukan kantong laluku bawa pulang. Dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tadi ada pertemuan keluarga dulu." lanjutnya. Aku mengangkat alis kiriku. Firasatku tidak enak dan yang membuatku semakin bingung Kyungsoo langsung senyam-senyum setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dia sepertinya bahagia sekali.

"Kenapa, kau?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Anni... hehehe."

" padaku, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu wajahnya berubah serius. Aku langsung duduk tegak bersiap-siap menyimak.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu, Kai?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ng, baiklah sekalian saja, ya. Aku ingin curhat."Dia nyengir.

Dasar gadis bodoh ini... aku mendengus.

"Terserahlah." Kataku sambil menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan membuang pandangan ke depan. Tatapannya menerawang. Aku memilih diam menunggunya berbicara.

Dia menoleh cepat padaku matanya memicing jahil. "Aku ingin cerita, kau jangan tidur!"

Aku mendecih, bibirku berkedut menahan tawa."_Arraseoo_~!"

Kyungsoo terkikik lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Terdiam dengan senyuman kecil di wajah ampun, gadis ini. Kapan dia ceritanya?

.

.

"Sejak kecil hidupku telah di atur." Dia menoleh untuk melihat responku. Aku tersenyum. Harusku akui, aku penasaran. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

"Lalu?"

"Orang tuaku mengatur semuanya, karena aku anak tunggal dan lagi aku perempuan."

"Itu wajar..." selaku.

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Diam dulu, Kai"

"Yayaya."

"Tapi keputusan orang tuaku hari ini membuatku sedikit senang." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Keputusan?—Aa... pertemuan keluarga yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Uhm!"

"Apa yang membuatmu senang, Kyung?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak mau memberitahukannya padamu." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencubit pipiku.

"Yak!" kugelitik pinggang rampingnnya membuat Kyungsoo berteriak meminta ampun. Suara tawanya terdengar merdu di telingaku.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang setelah aku melepasnya dari serangan gelitikan. Aku terkikik melihat wajahnya memerah karena terus tertawa sebelumnya. Hidung Kyungsoo kucubit gemas—dia mengaduh lucu.

Aku tertawa bahagia. Hanya bersamanya aku bisa selepas ini. Menjadi sosok Kai yang apa adanya.

"Kenapa Kai suka sekali menyiksaku. Bagaimana jika kau telah menikah? Mungkin kau akan melakukan kekerasan pada istrimu kelak. Hiyy~ mengerikan."

Apa-apaan dia. Konyol sekali tentu saja tidak, dasar. Kyungsoo terlalu polos saking polosnya terkadang jadi seperti orang bodoh.

Tapi dia manis, oh—apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Aku kasihan pada gadis malang yang akan mendampingimu nanti. Hihihi"

Aku diam menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Gadis malang itu pasti kau." Jawabku. Aku harap dia mengerti maksudku. Secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo lah calon pendampingku kelak.

Ya, aku menyukainya. Bersamanya aku nyaman dan bahagia. Jatungku selalu berdebar-debar tak menentu. Aku selalu berharap hari minggu datang lebih cepat. Konyol. Tapi, aku selalu tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Mendengar celotehan polosnya dan senyum manisnya.

Aku harap dia paham. Perhatianku selama ini menyimpan maksud terpendam. Aku ingin memilikinya tapi, dia selalu tidak peka dan mengganggap diriku sebagai teman biasa.

"Mwo? Kok aku yang jadi pendampingmu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, maniknya menatapku tak mengerti.

Argh. Aku lupa selain polos dia juga lola. Loading lama.

"_Anniya_... lupakan!"

"Loh? Kai marah?Aku salahya?"

aku bisa menyukai yeoja sepertinya? Tapi aku tidak bisa berdusta. Dia cantik dan manis, namja mana yang tidak tertarik. Aku malah memuji dia lagi!

Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yak, Kai? Mau kemana? Tunggu aku"

Dia meneriakan namaku berulang kali.

Jadi beginilah kami, kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil dan tertawa bahagia.

Aku sengaja melambat lariku agar Kyungsoo bisa mengejarku. Hoodie hitamku di tarik olehnya. Aku tercekik.

Kyungsoo menubrukku kemudian kami berguling di rumput hijau—yang sedikit , kami tak perduli. Kyungsoo duduk di atas perutku—Aigo, apa Kyungsoo lupa bahwa dia itu yeoja!—dia terus mencubiti pinggangku. Sama sekali tidak sakit namun, aku pura-pura mengaduh agar dia senang.

"Minta ampun Kai..."

"Iyaa"

"Hihihi"

"Turun Kyung kau berat."

"Hei! Tidak sopan mengatakan seperti itu pada seorang yeoja!" Kyungsoo merengut sambil memukuli dadaku.

"Ouch! Aku minta maaf. Kyung, aku menyerah..."

Kyungsoo tertawa menang.

Tak apa aku kesakitan dan terus mengalah padanya asalkan dia senang, aku rela. Senyum Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaanku.

Aigoo... apa-apaan diriku?! Seperti bukan Kai saja. Kemana Kai yang cuek dan dingin. Oh, mungkin diculik alien. Alien cantik bernama Kyungsoo.

Astaga... aku sudah gila.

"Oke, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi teraktir aku es cream dulu" Kyungsoo bangun dari atas perutku. Akhirnya aku sedikit sesak tadi.

"Baiklah."

.

.

bunyi '_klinting_' bel menyabut kami ketika aku membuka pintu kaca cafe. Tangan kami bertautan setelah dari taman. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa? Tapi Kyungsoo lah yang menggenggam tanganku terlebih dulu. Dengan senang hati aku membalas menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Jika seperti ini, aku merasa jika kami sepertinya berpacaran saja... aku terkikik sendirian membayangkannya hingga Kyungsoo meninju pundakku—dengan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal—membuatku sadar dan langsung menoleh padanya.

Kyungsoo cemberut menatapku dengan alis yang berkerut. "Kapan kita duduk, Kai?"

Eoh? Aku sibuk dengan imajinasiku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Tentu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa masuk tangannya masih kugenggam erat.

Aku nyengir merasa bersalah padanya. Ku tarik dia menuju meja kosong paling pojok dekat jendela. Kemudian aku memesankan es cream coklat untuk Kyungsoo sementara aku hanya diam sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan pipi mengembung penuh es cream dan bibir ranumnya yang belepotan.

Ku teguk saliva-ku susah payah. Yeoja ini... selalu saja dapat membuatku salah tingkah.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyung. Nanti kepalamu pusing"

Baru beberapa detik aku memperingatkan dia langsung memegang kepalanya dan menunduk dalam. Aku yang panik hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"_Gwenchana_?" Tanyaku cemas.

Kyungsoo menganguk pelan membuatku menghembuskan napas panjang.

Kini, keheningan mendominasi kami. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan es cream-nya dan aku kembali diam memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa? Biasanya dia cerewet sehingga kami tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan tapi, saat ini dia berbeda...

Aku tersenyum ketika dia menatap kedua mataku. Ku ambil tisu di meja lalu meyapukan tisu itu pada bibirnya. Canggung rasanya. Bayanganku saja atau aku merasakan tanganku sedikit bergetar?

Pipi Kyungsoo merona. Menambah buruk suasana hatiku dan membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Dadaku menelos saat Kyungsoo menepis tanganku. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar. Aku sedikit ...kecewa, akan perlakuannya.

Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya berpaling pada jendela kaca di sampingnya. "…ini tidak benar, Kai" bisiknya pelan namun masih dapat ku dengar.

Aku mengereyit tak paham. "Maksudnya?"

Kyungsoo menjawabku dengan gelengan. "_Ahniya_ … lupakan!"

Aku mendengus kesal sehingga dia kembali menatapku. "Maafkan aku..." kepalanya menunduk sedih. "... aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu"

Irisku membelalak. Aku tertohok. Dia bangkit berdiri meninggalkanku sendiri... kusentuh dada kiriku. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di sana.

Ku tatap cup es cream coklat di hadapanku. Lalu beralih pada bangku kosong di depanku... aku tercenung memikirkan Kyungsoo. Mengira-ngira apa maksud perkataannya.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa mengelak. Tanpa Kyungsoo kehidupanku kembali seperti dulu ...monoton, membosakan dan hitam putih—sama sekali tak berwarna.

Setiap minggu aku selalu datang ke taman kota berharap dapat bertemu Kyungsoo di sana. Namun nihil, dia tidak pernah datang...

Detik-detik kulewati dengan muram. Aku tidak mengerti, ada yang hilang dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat ku deskripsikan.

Kyungsoo telah berhasil mencuri hatiku dan dia pergi tanpa mengembalikan hatiku kembali. Kini ku sadari, hatiku telah berhasil dia miliki. Namun, semuanya percuma. Kyungsoo tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi.

Apa aku punya salah?

Apakah dia marah?

Aku tidak tahu, aku yang seharusnya marah. Ditinggalkannya begitu saja... tapi, entah kenapa aku tak bisa, aku tak mampu... dia terlalu berharga untukku.

Setiap hari aku seperti orang dungu. Berkeliling kota tanpa tujuan berharap dapat bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Aku selalu menghubunginya tapi, percuma. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif lagi...

Sebulan sudah terlewati tanpa Kyungsoo di sisiku. Sulit rasanya menghapus Kyungsoo dalam benakku. Dia yeoja pertama yang ku rindu.

Kyungsoo 'teman'ku yang menghilang begitu saja, setelah menyadarkanku bahwa aku menyukainya…

.

.

Ku topang daguku sambil memperhatikan gumapalan awan dan langit biru melalui jendela kelas. Aku mendesis risih pada kumpulan yeoja-yeoja yang cekikikan padaku.

"Pagi." Suara bass temanku yang sudah kuhapal membuatku menoleh padanya. Chanyeol menatap kosong ke depan setelah duduk di sampingku.

Dia aneh sekali. Kemana si happy virus? Chanyeol selalu ceria setiap saat membuat setiap orang di dekatnya juga senang.

Aaah. Benar, Chanyeol berubah akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih pendiam. Aku baru menyadarinya karena diriku terlalu sibuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol seperti punya masalah yang ia pendam. Ku sengol lengannya sehingga dia menoleh padaku dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah lesunya.

Ei... kemana Chanyeol yang biasanya? Yang selalu membuat lelucon-lelucon garing tapi selalu dapat membuat semua orang tertawa karena tingkahnya.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Aku mengusap pundaknya menunjukan rasa simpatiku pada Chanyeol.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa" dia tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang di buat-buat untuk meyakinkanku. Aku tahu itu, aku sudah lama mengenalnya.

Aku malas membahasnya dia seperti ingin menutupi masalahnya dan menyimpannya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memaksa jika dia tidak ingin cerita.

Bahuku terangkat acuh. "Apa ada PR?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dia tak muram.

"Ada, tapi tidak usah di kerjakan... dua jam pertama kita kosong para guru sedang rapat." Sahutnya datar. Aku jengah juga bersamanya.

Aku melirik Sehun yang baru datang. "Oke" ujarku singkat pada Chanyeol kemudian tatapanku beralih pada Sehun.

"Sehun! Ayo kita tanding game"

Sehun mengangguk semangat. Aku langsung menghampirinya setelah mengeluarkan PSPku dari dalam tas. Ku tinggalkan Chanyel yang sibuk dengan Pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang. Dia _yeojachingu_nya Chanyeol. Yeoja itu dengan lesu melewatiku dan Sehun begitu saja. Baekhyun juga kenapa sih? Dia biasanya cerewet dan suka memarahiku kalau aku main game di kelas.

Ah! Apa mungkin masalah Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun? Ck, sudahlah. Aku terlalu ikut campur...

Bunyi nada game over membuatku melotot. Apa aku kalah? Mana mungkin? Sehun tertawa-tawa di atas kekalahanku. Sial. Kujitak saja kepalanya, aku tidak suka di tertawakan.

"Senang kau! Senang?!" Sindirku pada Sehun yang masih cekikikan.

Aku mencibir lalu kembali fokus pada PSP-ku.

Sehun menyenggol lenganku hampir saja membuat PSP ku jatuh, jika saja aku tidak sigap benda itu.

"_Mwo_?!" Tanyaku ketus. Sehun memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikuti arah pandangnya. Aku mengeryit bingung. Alisku hampir bertautan melihat Chanyeol berbicara serius dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku di bangkunya.

Tatapan mataku tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan lesu mengikuti Chanyeol keluar kelas.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanyaku seraya menoleh pada Sehun yang sedari tadi ikut memerhatikan pasangan itu juga.

Sehun menggeleng lalu mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Dia menunduk lalu mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya. "Jangan ikut campur" ujarnya sambil memainkan smartphone miliknya.

Dasar cuek.

Sepertinya masalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serius. Mereka pasangan harmonis. Walau sesekali bertengkar. Tapi, itu pun hanya sebentar. Mereka akan kembali romantis dalam waktu singkat.

"Sehun, Aku penasaran." kataku menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan. Aku masih betah memandangi pintu kelas selepas perginya Baekhyun.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?!" Sehun menatapku sebal. Kutarik tangannya tanpa memeperdulikan dia yang meneriakiku. Aku menyeretnya untuk mengikutku berlari membututi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sehun mengendap-ngendam di belakang tembok. Kaki kami melangkah ragu menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

Kubuka sedikit pintu besi dengan pelan takut menimbulkan suara dan menarik perhatian mereka yang sedang berbicara. Sehun berdesis protes di belakangku.

"Kai, tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang" Sehun memperingatkanku sementara aku menempelkan telunjuk didepan bibirku memberi tahunya agar diam.

Samar-samar dapatku dengar isak tangis Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, menangis" ucapku spontan. Sehun langsung tidak bisa diam ingin melihatnya juga melalui celah pintu atap.

"Mianhae... Baekhyun, ini bukan inginku."

Aku memasang telingaku baik-baik agar tak ada satu pun kata yang terlewati, Sehun pun demikian.

Suara tangisan Baekhyun lebih kecang. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku merasa iba melihat yeoja itu.

"Aku salah apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Entah pendengaranku sangat tajam atau bagaimana... tapi, aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Mimik wajah Chanyeol sangat frustasi dan tertekan, mendengar pertanyaan lirih Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergetar. Sepertinya dia tak sanggup menjawabnya...

"K-kau tak salah..."

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sekarang dapat ku lihat jelas wajahnya merah karena tangisannya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakmengertian.

"...lalu kenapa, Yeolli? Kenapa kau ingin kita berakhir..."

Aku seperti di tampar oleh tangan kasat mata. Apa? Yang benar saja... ini gila.

Chanyeol? Ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin... temanku itu cinta mati pada Baekhyun dan mereka berpacaran sejak di sekolah menengah hingga saat ini kami di tahun ketiga di senior high school. Kalau tidak salah... hampir lima tahun.

Ini tidak masuk akal. Kalaupun hubungan mereka berakhir dan Baekhyun yang memintanya. Aku masih dapat mempercayainya. Tapi Chanyeol... lelaki yang bahkan mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Dia yang ingin hubungan mereka berakhir... ini sungguh tidak wajar.

"Apa aku salah dengar, Kai?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng menyahutnya dan kembali fokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kulihat Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mundur menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol masih menggantung di udara, ia tertohok menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ini bukan inginku" ujar Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk sedih. Sementara Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Punggungnya masih bergetar... yeoja itu belum berhenti menangis. Ini pasti terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Berjanjilah, kau harus bahagia tanpa aku..." bulir air mata menetes. Membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang.

"...aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Baekki. Kau harus tahu itu."

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot dia jatuh terduduk. Namun Chanyeol tampak tak perduli dia melanjutkan perkataannya walau wajahnya terlihat tersiksa.

"Nanti jangan lupa untuk memakai jaket jika musim hujan... udara akan lebih dingin..." Chanyeol tersenyum namun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia mangis tanpa suara.

Aku mencelos melihat dua sahabatku yang terlihat hancur di sana.

"...jangan mengunakan pendingin ruangan ya? Kau tidak suka dingin nanti pilek." suara Chanyeol bergetar. Ia jongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang terisak memilukan.

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. "Karena nanti tidak ada aku yang mengingatkanmu lagi" jawabnya diiringi senyuman.

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya diam seraya membekap mulutnya menahan isakan mendengar rangkaian kata yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Oh ya, ...sesekali kalau beli es cream cobalah rasa pisang, itu sangat enak dari pada sroberi." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil mencoba tertawa.

Bibir Chanyeol bergetar. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia berteriak kencang lalu menangis sambil meraup tubuh Baekhyun. Merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu erat. "Mianhae... saranghae..."

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Kenapa mereka harus berpisah jika mereka saling mencintai?

Punggung Chanyeol menegak, ia seperti teringat sesuatu... ia lalu bangkit setelah melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun.

kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Raut wajahnya seakan menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Kulihat Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan susahpayah. Menangis membuat setengah tenanganya menghilang.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari umtuk mengejar Chanyeol. Jemarinya menarik ujung blazer Chayeol sehingga namja itu terdiam kaku tidak berani menoleh sedikitpun untuk melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"...jangan pergi, Yeolli. _khajima_... jebal" dalam tangisnya Baekhyun memohon. dengan kasar Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan Baekhyun dari ujung blazer-nya membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget. Hatinya terasa diiris menyakitkan.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka... wajahnya berubah dingin. "_Mian_..."

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun putus asa.

Air muka Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berubah— tetap datar, seolah sama sekali tak peduli.

Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpuruk sendiri. Tanpa menoleh atau berbalik sama sekali.

.

.

Sehun menarikku untuk bersembunyi karena Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kami. Tapi, kakiku seakan melekat pada lantai yang kupijak. Aku terdiam, masih memproses apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak melihat aku dan Sehun berdiri di belakang pintu atap. "Apa kalian melihat semuanya?" Suara berat Chanyeol tampak ragu dan tak percaya.

Sehun menunduk begitupula aku. Kami tak berani balas menatapnya. Dia pasti marah setelah tahu tingkah kami yang lancang mengintip urusan pribadinya dan Baekhyun.

Dugaanku dia akan memarahi kami salah. Chanyeol hanya mendengus lalu berjalan—setengah berlari melewati kami begitu saja, setelah menubruk bahuku dengan sengaja.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dia menghilang di tikungan dan kami tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Aku hanya dapat menghela napas panjang selepas kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam menyapu wajahku dan sedikit menerbangkan Surai hitamku. Dedaunan bergemerisik, ranting-ranting saling beradu.

Kueratkan jaket biruku. Menghalau sang angin dingin yang seakan dapat menusuk kulitku. Kepalaku menengadah guna melihat langit gelap yang tak berbintang... aku tersenyum kecut sambil melirik kursi taman yang kosong di sampingku. Hati kecilku berharap ada seseorang yang mengisinya saat ini. Seseorang yang sangat kurindukan.

Tatapanku beralih pada jalan setapak yang sepi. Berhayal Kyungsoo berlari ke arahku. Wajahnya ceria, senyumnya cemerlang dan rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan kedua mata doe-nya berbinar balas menatapku.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit ... sangat sakit. Aku merasa hampa seakan jiwaku direnggut paksa. Menyadari semua hanya anganku saja.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah kembali ke sini. Dia tidak ada di sisiku lagi...

Hatiku terkikis...

Aku ingin menyerah mencari dan menunggunya. Namun, aku tak bisa... yeoja itu sangat berharga.

Dia cinta pertamaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan sekarang aku menyadari... bahwa aku tak bisa tanpanya.

Kyungsoo telah pergi begitu lama. Meninggalkanku dengan rasa cinta yang terus menyiksa.

Aku ingin melihatnya lagi... walau hanya sekali. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan cinta pertamaku akan sesakit ini.

Kuteguk kopi yang sudah tak panas lagi. Ini adalah kopiku yang ketiga. Kuletakkan kaleng kopi bersama beberapa kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong di sebelahku.

Aku terdiam menatap lampu taman diujung jalan. Rasa kesepian dan kerinduan membelengguku saat ini. Kerapkali aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. Akankah Kyungsoo kembali menemuiku lagi?

Aku terus menunggu... tapi, penantianku selama ini tak menguatkan hati. Kesetiaanku menunggu Kyungsoo mulai rapuh.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku terlambat ke sekolah karena bangun kesiangan. Langkah kakiku tenang dan santai. Aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk berlari di koridor. Walau bel masuk telah berdering.

Kubuka pintu kelas dan bersiap akan dimarahi sonsaengnim. Namun, yang pertama kali kudapati adalah suasana kelasku yang ramai. Teman-temanku sibuk saling melempar kertas, ada yang makan cemilan, bergosip, bercanda, tidur, bahkan ada uang nge-dance. Alisku bertautan bingung. Kemana sonsaengnim? Tumben belum datang. Sudahlah mungkin ini, hari keberuntunganku.

Aku langsung jadi pusat perhatian. Terutama untuk para gadis. Aku tak perduli. Kakiku melangkah tak acuh memuju bangkuku.

Ku letakkan ranselku lalu duduk sambil melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor mataku. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam sejak hubungannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir.

**Brak. **

Mataku memincing sebal pada Chen yang membuka kasar pintu kelas. Suaranya membuatku terganggu. Dia harus punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu.

Chen terengah, "Kim saeng datang dengan yeoja cantik sepertinya dia murid baru!"

Kelas mulai ramai. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku tak perduli. Kulipat tanganku di atas meja kemudian berniat tidur. Samar-samar aku mendengar sonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Para namja bersiulan tidak jelas.

Apa benar ada murid baru?

**Brak brak. **

Aku menebak sonsaengnim memukul meja dengan penggaris. Yeah... aku cukup penasaran. Namun, terlalu enggan untuk sekedar menggangkat kepalaku.

"Tenang!"

Seisi kelas menjadi hening.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"Nde, anyeonghasimnika! ..."

Suara ceria ini...

Aku mengangkat wajahku.

**Deg**

_...Kyungsoo!_

dadaku bergemuruh. merasakan perasaan senang, rindu, dan kelegaan membuncah di sana. senyumku merekah melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya lagi. dia masih sama...

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo"

...senyumnya masih semanis dulu.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Aku diam dengan senyum senang yang masih mengembang.

Iris doe-nya balas menatapku. Namun tidak ada binar-binar seperti dulu. Tatapannya berubah...

"Aku pindahan dari Sheira High School, salam kenal" dia melanjutkan setelah berpaling dariku. Bagaikan aku adalah sesuatu yang tak penting untuknya. Hatiku mencelos saketika. Senyumku luntur dan sorot mataku berubah kecewa.

"Itu kan sekolah elit khusus perempuan yang sangat terpandang. Dia pasti orang kaya raya." alisku bertaut mendengar teman-temanku saling berbisik. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sekaya itu.

Tatapanku masih tertuju padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melirikku—sedikitpun. Dia sibuk tersenyum... membuat perutku sakit karena senyum itu bukan untukku. Kuikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol...?

.

.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu Kyungsoo. Akhirnya dia kembali. Senyumnya masih seperti dulu. Namun, senyum itu bukan lagi ditunjukan untukku. Senyum itu ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol... sahabat baikku sendiri. Menyakiti perutku dan mengahancurkan hati dan perasaanku.

Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Lalu bagaimana denganku...

Tak dapat ku pungkiri, aku sakit hati... kulirik Chanyeol dan mendapati dia juga tengah tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Aku mencelos.

Chanyeol, apakah ini alasanmu memutuskan hubungan dengan Baekhyun?

Aku tak menyangka ...kau setega itu.

.

.

Aku termenung memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Pikiranku melayang-layang, membayangkan apa hubungan di antara mereka.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol, Kyungsoo? dia sahabatku...

Apakah ini bayaranmu padaku yang telah setia menantimu. Aku telah mencarimu kemanapun. Dan setelah bertemu, ini kah akhirnya?

"Kyungsoo kau mau duduk di mana?"

Suara sonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku ingin duduk bersama Chanyeol" Jawab Kyungsoo ceria.

Beberapa siswa berteriak kecewa. Sementara aku hanya membisu... tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"JongIn? bisakah kau pindah" perintah sonsaengnim membuatku tersenyum kecut dan segera bangun dari kursiku.

Kenapa Kyungsoo harus duduk dengan Chanyeol?! di sini banyak bangku kosong.

Terpaksa aku pindah ke bangku paling belakang. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangku lama ku—di sebelah Chanyeol. Aku menggeram kesal melihat mereka tampak akrab.

.

.

Belajar kulalui dengan perasaan tak menentu di dadaku. Mataku tak lepas dari sosok Kyungsoo. kupandangi dia dari belakang dengan rasa sakit yang terus menyebar.

Kurapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, setelah bel istirahat berdering. Sonsaengnim telah meninggalkan kelas, teman-temanku pun mulai berhamburan menuju kantin.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku bersama Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan nyeri. Hatiku seolah di remas sesuatu. Melihat Kyungsoo bersama namja lain. Aku tidak mungkin melarangnya... memangnya aku siapa. Sahabat?

Aku tersenyum miris. Tak yakin rasanya dia masih mengganggapku sahabat. Dia sepertinya sudah melupakanku.

Aku terdiam terpaku menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arahku bersama Chanyeol di sampingnya. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kyungsoo perkenalkan, ini Kai sahabatku"

"Hai, Kai. salam kenal"

aku mencelos... Kyungsoo pura-pura tak mengenalku.

"Ah, ya" sahutku singkat, memalingkan wajah darinya ke luar jendela. Menghindari tatapannya yang tak kumengerti.

"Kai…" Chanyeol memanggilku ragu. Aku menoleh enggan padanya. Dapat kulihat dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan padaku. Seperti kami tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya... aku kecewa.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

Aku kembali mencelos.

Kini Kyungsoo tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Kai, perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo ...tunanganku." perkataan Chanyeol membuatku sesak. Aku mencelos menatap Kyungsoo kecewa.

Napasku tercekat. Lidahku kelu. Aku tak bisa bicara. Hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ceria. Seolah dia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Bruk

Suara benda jatuh mengalihkan perhatian kami. Di sana Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Aku tersenyum miris. Baekhyun sepertinya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sebelumnya...

Sakit ya Baekhyun? Aku tahu... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Bukan hatiku saja yang sakit tapi seluruh tubuhku juga.

Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat bertahan. Ketika setengah jiwamu kini bersama orang lain…?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Bukannya lanjutin fanfic lama… malah publish fanfic baru lagi. Berchapter pula *histeris sendiri*

Fanfic ini akan kisah cinta Kai—Kyungsoo—Chanyeol—Baekhyun. Akan terdapat konflik yang pelik. Hahaha. Tanda Tanya di Chapter ini akan terjawab di Chapter 2 (tunggu aja yap) #plak

Makasih udah mampir… silakan tinggalkan review jika berkenan. Author akan sangat senang jika menerima tanggapan lewat review reader-nim sekalian keke


End file.
